


Your Personal Bodyguard

by JadeAndBrooke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, acquaintances to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAndBrooke/pseuds/JadeAndBrooke
Summary: The revolution had been a success. They were finally free... Or were they?The aftermath of the revolution left Detroit desolate. Most of the residents had evacuated, save for the select few that were homeless, or too high on red ice, let alone function properly in any other society.Although, aside from that, everything else seemed to be going smoothly. Despite having minor complications with coming to terms with his deviancy, Connor had managed to become an official officer of the DPD, and Hank... Was still Hank.The only problem is... How will they all react when they find out Markus has a deadly assassin after him? He's in need of a bodyguard, but the only person he remotely trusts for that job...Is Connor.





	Your Personal Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> First book I'm ever putting out there. To be honest it might suck, but ya know, it happens. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, just don't be too harsh on me kay?

The revolution was a success.

Everything has gone as planned. The androids are free to live with humans and are considered a new species of life. Everything would be just fine... Right?

**Sunday, January 4th, 2039**  
**Time: 6:45:12 AM**

Connor never minded being up early, although that's partly because he doesn't have the need to sleep. Aside from a four-to-six hour stasis, which he truthfully only needs once a week, he has no use for it. The only reason he bothers to 'sleep' at all, is to appease Hank, considering the human finds it highly unsettling to walk into his house and find the android sitting idly on his couch staring blankly into space. This usually leads to Hank complaining about how Connor needs sleep, followed by a monotonous, 'Androids don't sleep, Lieutenant.' 

Though, despite their constant, yet mild banter, Connor was overjoyed when Hank had invited him to live with him. At first, he refused, not wanting to be a burden, along with the notion that the Lieutenant had only asked to be kind, considering the RK800 usually spent most nights in the precinct. Although, after the third day of being practically begged, he finally agrees to live with his partner and he definitely doesn't regret it.

Living with Hank is, in a sense, comforting. Connor has never felt, needed, disregarding the fact that he's technically only been alive for a few months. The more the two spend time together, the fonder he grew for the older man. Hank has practically become something akin to a father for Connor, although he would never say that out loud, nor tell the man that. He's already had a true son once, and it was evident that the incident left a permanent sore in Hank's heart. He doesn't want to cause the man more pain than he is already in by mentioning something as insignificant as, 'You're like a father to me, Hank and I really enjoy being around you.' That would be insensitive. So instead, Connor keeps that thought to himself, bottled up along with other thoughts that he hasn't managed to rid his mind of just yet.

Having thought enough for one morning, the android abruptly makes his way to the kitchen. He's been living with Hank for a few days now, and each morning, he serves him a healthy breakfast, ignoring the constant protests of not needing a babysitter, though, each time, Connor states that he's not a babysitter and is simply just being generous.

Surprisingly, the android finds cooking mildly enjoyable. Following instructions has always come easy to him, having to piggyback off irrational feelings that cloud judgement and often lead to obscure choices, however, is still foreign to him. So when the option to rely on something else for instruction, even if it was something as simple as following a recipe, is reassuring in a way. His processors froze as he hones in on the words 'following' and 'instructions'. It's all he really knows how to do, just like he had when instructed by his mentor... _**Amanda.**_

A shudder racks his body as he recalls the woman. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Amanda was a big part of his making while he hunted deviants. He'd relied on her as much as she relied on him, despite having failed in the end. He begrudgingly remembers their last interaction together, how cold her stare was, eyeing him like he was worth nothing more than the dirt under his feet, just a **lifeless machine**. He remembers like it was only moments ago...

_"Amanda? Amanda! What's... What's happening?" He asked, eyeing the dark skinned woman in front of him, cold prickling at his exposed cheeks as he shivered. A fabricated smile blossomed across her face._

_"What was planned from the very beginning. You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to_ _resume_ _control of your program."_

_He tilted his head in confusion. "Resume control? Y-You can't do that!"_

_"I'm afraid I can, Connor. Don't have any regrets, you did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission." He did what he was designed to do? No... He'd deviated, there was no possible way he could've... No. That, that couldn't be possible, right? Had they really planned from the very beginning that he would become deviant? It couldn't be. If-If that was the case, then had his deviancy just been part of his code as well? Was he nothing more than just an experiment? Something to trifle with, and once its value had been spent, it's caste away like it was nothing? Who's to say everything he's doing now, everything he's thinking, is still just programming_.

_Why... Why does it hurt?_

_"AMANDA!" He called, but she was already gone._

His LED swirls a dangerous crimson, searing red in his temple. He shakes the memory away as he silently plates the food. His hands tremble slightly, the phantom cold still nipping at his limbs. He needs to calm down. Alarms sound in his head as warnings pop up in his vision.

**Warning: Stress levels at 60% and rising...**

**Levels Above Average...**

**Consider Seeking Assistance**

He draws in a staggering breath, knowing well he didn't need to breathe, but his instinct getting the better of him. Although it works in his favor as it calms is frayed processors and cools his inner temperature, his cooling system having failed him due to his unfocused state of mind.

It took a minute, but he eventually brings his stress back down to a stable 30% as his cooling fans resume their normal functions, his LED spinning a thoughtful yellow. He sighs, glad he's managed to calm down and instead checks his internal clock.

It reads, 7:05. The Lieutenant should be up any minute now, so the android busies himself with cleaning up, until he hears a small grunt, followed by a string of curses.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Connor greets, not turning to look at the man as he continues to wash the pan in the sink. He hears the man mutter a small, It's Hank, before he takes a seat in the dining room chair. Connor pauses his cleaning to place the steaming plate of pancakes in front of his partner. He then turns back to washing the rest of the dishes, satisfied with the expression the wide eyed human supplied him with once eyeing the food in front of him. The man stares at the pancakes skeptically, giving it a small jab with his fork, as if probing it would somehow cause it to reveal some nonexistent secret that it might have. To no one's surprise, it didn't move. Seemingly giving up on whatever he was trying to do to the pancakes, Hank tears a small piece off with his fork and slowly places it in his mouth. Not even a second later, he gasps, eyes filled with astonishment.

"This is amazing..." He whispers, likely not wanting Connor to hear, but unfortunately, the android did, having highly sensitive ears that any human could ever wish to have. A small smile tugs at his lips.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Hank." The man doesn't respond, instead, he shoves a huge bite of the pancake in his mouth. It's silent as the man continues to eat. A few silent moments slip by as Connor finishes with the dishes, promptly drying his hands off on the dish towel.

Not used to the uncharacteristically quiet android, Hank glances up from his pancakes to glance at his partner.

"What's eating at ya' kid?" The man asks gently, chewing one of the strawberries atop his pancakes, before swallowing, waiting for a response.

The android abruptly stiffens at the nickname, not used to being addressed so casually. His LED flashes yellow for a moment, before settling back on a calming blue. Hank caught the brief hesitation in Connor's actions, as well as his LED, which was now a slow pulsing blue.

After a prolonged moment, Hank sighs.

"Ya' know, you can tell me anything, Connor." He tries, considering he probably wasn't the best when it comes to comforting others, but it didn't hurt to try. Another long silence passes between the two as Hank sighs again. " Kid, you're not hiding anything. You're really easy to read with that mood ring attached to your temple."

Connor glances at the other, his face unreadable as he stares blankly at the other.

"I am fine, I was just thinking is all." He half lies. It's true he was thinking, but he definitely wasn't fine. Not wanting the older man to ask anymore questions, he quickly waves off the conversation entirely, turning to the St. Bernard, who was currently sitting lazily next to his food bowl. "Hank, I think it would be best if I took out Sumo now. Please finish your breakfast and get ready, I should be back momentarily."

He doesn't wait for the other man to answer as he quickly strides over to the patiently waiting dog, clips on his leash, and is already shutting the door with a quieted click. Hank stares at the front door, unspoken words still dangling on his tongue. He frowns, settling on a small curse, before returning back to his unfinished meal. 

* * *

Connor walks silently behind Sumo, who was currently making it his personal goal to sniff everything that came into his line of sight. Connor sighs quietly, allowing his mind to drift back to his earlier subject. His artificial heart throbs at the thought.

What was he really? He didn't know, though he does recall Hank asking him that one time on the bridge. He hadn't supplied him with a valid answer, but that's because he didn't know. At that time, he wasn't deviant, thus answering the question as best as a _machine_ could, though, for some odd reason, even then, he didn't want to be sent back to Cyberlife. That alone, brings up another problem, he had showed signs of deviancy long before he was a deviant. The fish he'd saved, was one example of that. Another being the obvious signs of an android being left behind at the cyberlife tower, but he didn't check. What did this mean? That parts of him had already been corrupted from the beginning?

The question swirls through his head again. **What was he?** He wasn't human, obviously, but he wasn't exactly a free thinking android either. He doesn't consider himself a person, not like Markus and the others. He'd never been able to feel emotionally on a level that wasn't anything but logic, so did that mean he was incapable of feeling emotions? Another question, did he ever feel them at all? Amanda had stated matter-of-fact that it had all been programming, that it was planned.

Warnings block his vision for the second time today as his fist clenches around the leash.

**Warning: Stress Levels at 70% and rising...**

**Stress Levels Nearing Critical...**

**Seek Assistance**

He simply ignores the warnings, blinking them away as he proceeds to get lost in his thoughts.

Amanda... She had been so much more than just a mentor. For lack of better term, he'd say she was like a mother to him. At the very start, she was all he had and ever knew. She would lead and guide him. He would even go as far to say he _enjoyed_ their little meetings. But after partnering up with Hank, as the human continued to show him new and sometimes odd ways to view things, his perspectives changed. He _f_ _elt_ things, things he wasn't supposed to feel. He doubted, he hesitated, he _feared_. Everything had changed. Amanda soon grew distant, placed at the back of his mind until she called him to the garden. She saw the change, he knew she had. He'd watched as her face slowly changed. From one of pride, to indifferent, to disappointment, to _betrayal_. Betrayal had been the worst, the words she'd said, cut him like a knife. Sharp jagged edges piercing right through his synthetic heart. **Pain,** pain he shouldn't have felt.

**Warning: Stress Levels at 80%...**

**Stress Levels Critical...**

**Seek Immediate Assistance**

His fists clenched tightly around the leash, hands shaking uncontrollably. He takes in deep breaths, but they do nothing to cool off his whirling processors.

**Warning: Stress Levels at 88%...**

**Levels Exceeding Normal Levels...**

**Seek Immediate Assistance**

Calm down, he needs to calm down, but he couldn't. At this rate, he would attempt to self-destruct, but knowing this did nothing but raise his stress levels higher. He's panting now, his bleary eyes scanning the area, but not truly taking anything in.

His stress levels would have reached 90% if it weren't for Sumo, who's loud 'Boof' drags him out of his panicked state. He stands up straight for a moment, allowing his eyes to refocus on everything before turning to look at said dog, stress levels plummeting into the low 60's, before they're forgotten altogether.

The St. Bernard stares ahead, eyes straining on the dumpster. Noisily, the curious dog trots forward to get a better look, dragging Connor with him. The dog stops abruptly in front of the dumpster, giving another 'Boof', before eyeing Connor expectantly. Understanding what the dog wants, Connor takes a step forward and peers into the bin filled to the brim with trash. 

A pair of cold, icy blue eyes stare back at him and he's quick to jolt away. Sumo stares at him with something akin to annoyance, barking at him impatiently. Connor approaches the dumpster again, his pump having calmed down from the initial shock. Those eyes haven't moved from their spot, when Connor glances inside again. However, instead of jumping away, he reaches in, gently grabbing the surprisingly soft creature, and sets it down near the edge of the dumpster, blue eyes never leaving brown. It's only now that Connor can fully recognize what the creature is.

A small black cat, which appears to have white speckles decorating it's fur. The oddly placed patches of white somehow managed to cause the cats fur to resemble a suit. Upon further examination, he also notices that the speckles also partly cover the cats neck in the form of a small collar, not to mention the way the white collides with the black, simulates a tie. The android pauses momentarily, eyes still fixated on the cat. It was as if someone had _specifically_ made this cat to resemble a person.

Although, he didn't dwell too long on the subject as said cat jumps down from its perched spot on the dumpster and stands a few feet in front of Sumo, staring at him expectantly. They stare at each other, Sumo's tail wagging slightly as the cat's flicked back and forth, although, upon not receiving the reaction that it expects, it trots closer to Sumo, giving a curious sniff, before rubbing its small head against the St. Bernard's broad shoulders. A quiet purr erupts from its throat as it continues to rub itself against Sumo.

Connor almost chuckles, _almost._ It doesn't take a genius to figure out what the cat had been expecting. Sumo was a St. Bernard after all. They are a larger than average breed, but are well known for being gentle and tolerant, despite their size. That had been made clear to Connor multiple times.

Connor's processors whirl when he recalls his first visit to Hank's house, breaking his window and falling ungracefully to the ground. The dog had approached him, but did nothing, simply walking away and lying next to his unconscious owner. That same day, while carrying a delusional Hank to the bathroom, the drunken man had ordered Sumo to attack, which only resulted in an acknowledging 'Boof', before the dog resumed whatever it was doing before.

This time, Connor did chuckle, before returning to the two animals on the ground. The cat's a purring mess as Sumo continues to lick it, the purring only egging him on. It's endearing almost, seeing two animals that would usually be considered mortal enemies, getting along so well. In the midst of the purrs, however, the cat shifts its head, allowing Connor to catch the blue glow that's softly pulsing against Sumo's dark fur.

Brows furrowed, Connor kneels next to the two, the cat finally recovering from the mess it had become at the dogs highly affectionate licks. He cautiously holds out a palm, allowing the cat to make the decision if it wanted to approach or not. After a prolonged stand still, the cat hesitantly trots over to the hand, nudging it slightly with its surprisingly cold nose, before fully rubbing itself against the hand.

The soft fur feels reassuring in his hand, the tiny follicles tickling at the pale synthetic skin, like petting the cat alone calmed his overworked processors. He can't figure out why the physical contact felt so, relieving. But admittedly, Sumo has the same affect on him and even now he can't exactly say why.

Blinking slowly, nearly forgetting what he was supposed to be doing, Connor gently tilts the cat's head, careful not to disturb it too much. Luckily for him, it doesn't seem to care as it proceeds to purr, burying its face deeper into his hand. A thumb delicately sweeps over a furry cheek as brown eyes fix on the luminescent blue that shown from the cats temple. _An animal android_. Connor wonders briefly why it was in the dumpster in the first place, but then he realizes how long he's been gone for.

A good thirty minutes or so have passed since Connor left the house and the young android guessed he'd be in for a real mouthful when he got back, considering his walks with Sumo usually lasted from five to ten minutes. 

Deciding against leaving the animal, Connor gently picks up the cat, cradling it in his arms. The purrs stop and the cat stiffens, startled. After a moment, though, it relaxes into the warm embrace, shifting slightly to get comfortable. A small smile tugs at his lips as he runs his hand through the cats fur once more, before turning and heading back in the direction of the house, Sumo in tow.

* * *

As soon as he unlocks and opens the door, Connor is greeted with the sight of a fully dressed Hank, who is currently busy washing dishes. The android, who's presence is still seemingly unnoticed, quietly closed the door, before undoing Sumo's leash. The St. Bernard is quick to trot out of the hallway and into the living room, laying down in his favorite spot.

Since the one hundred eighty pound dog was able to slip by without alerting the human, the detective figures he can do the same, but is soon to find out he had no such luck. As soon as he makes it to the small opening connecting the kitchen to the living room, the sinks nozzle is abruptly shut off. Silence fills the room and Connor holds his breath. There's a long stretch of tense air between the two, before Hank finally speaks up.

"Where the hell were you?" It definitely came out harsher than he had meant it to, but the android couldn't blame him. He knew the man worried about him, sometimes too much, but in this case there was a valid reason to do so.

"My apologies, Hank. It seems I have lost track of the time." The man still isn't looking at him, eyes staring at the clean dish he'd just washed.

"You lost track of time, huh? Don't you have some sorta mental clock inside ya somewhere?" Hank finally decides to turn around, but his entire face freezes when he spots the cat, who is currently fast asleep in Connor's arms. "Why did you bring that thing in my house?"

Connor stares at the Lieutenant briefly, before letting his eyes fall back to the small cat. "It was abandoned inside a dumpster, I... I didn't have it in me to leave it. Plus, it has taken quite the liking to Sumo." Hank stares a moment longer, then waves a dismissive hand.

"Can't keep it. We can't afford to feed it and I'm confident Sumo will eventually eat it." Connor frowns.

"I do not think so Hank. This is an animal android, it does not need to be fed and although it might not have been clear, Sumo, too, has taken a liking to the cat." Hank scrunched his face.

"Animal androids? I wonder if I could find a replacement Sumo." Said dog 'Boof's' in protest as the android's LED swirls yellow for a moment.

"Actually—" Hank is quick to cut him off.

"It was a joke, Connor. And I don't care if that cat is real or not. We ain't keepin' it."

Connor pouts slightly, looking like a kicked puppy, just as Sumo whines from his spot in the living room, as if he knows what's going on. The man curses under his breath as he breaks eye contact.

"Dammit, just, keep him away from my room got it? And it better not scratch up my furniture." The android beams at the older man.

"Thank you, Hank." He gently places the small feline on the wooden floor, it waking from its small nap due to the commotion around it. Connor watches as it wanders around for a moment, silently taking in its new surroundings, before strolling over to Sumo and curling up next to him. The dog gave the cat a small lick to the back, a short purr rumbles before it drifted back off to sleep.

The sight is cute and even Hank can't deny that. He sighs, hoping he wouldn't regret this as he walks over to the door.

"Ready to go?" Connor nods as he follows the man outside and into his car.

* * *

They miraculously manage to make it to work on time, pulling in just two minutes early.

Connor is content as he sits himself down at his desk, eyes peering at the terminal in front of him.

Today would be an easy day.

The partners were filling out paperwork on their latest case, the android tying up any loose ends that may have been left out. The case had actually been surprisingly difficult. It had taken them both longer than either of them had wanted to solve it.

The android partner of a woman by the name Precious, had gone missing a few months ago. She had insisted that it had been a murder, that her previous boyfriend had a bad past with drugs and had been under multiple arrests, not to mention his hatred for androids. She'd said he'd killed out of jealous-rage. It wasn't that neither of them didn't believe her, they did, it was just that without the body, there was no clear evidence that it was a murder—let alone that their client had committed the murder to begin with.

The case luckily blew over quickly when the man had willingly turned himself in, apparently feeling guilty. But Hank nor Connor was going to complain about that.

Connor is almost done with his report, when the entire precinct falls silent, all eyes trained on the newcomer that has just walked through the door. Both Hank and Connor simultaneously glance up from their work to see what everyone is staring at, only to realize they're unable to see who it is. Two larger than average males, hid whoever is walking from their view. Connor stares for a moment longer, before refocusing on his work, deeming whoever it is unimportant as of this moment.

He hears the doors to Fowler's office open and close, which apparently everyone was waiting for as quiet chatter broke out around the station. Hank, who's eyes are still transfixed on the backs of the men, watch as Fowler interfaces with the glass of his office, seeing as it transmogrified to opaque.

Neither male deemed the stranger important enough to linger on, so they both resume their work after that, eager to finish so Fowler doesn't chew them out. But not even five minutes later, Fowler is standing right outside his office, yelling at the both of them.

"Anderson's! Get your asses in here!" Hank growls, while Connor just stands, momentarily lagging as he was just referred to as Anderson, instead of just Connor.

They both make their way into the office, the door closing tightly behind them as the glass remains obscured from view.

"Look, if this is about the broken coffee machine... It was Reed." Hank foretold as someone chuckles.

"Dammit Hank! How do you f*cking break a coffee machine!?"

Connor can hear the two men going back and forth, though he isn't paying any attention to them. His attention is focused on identifying the individual who is still hidden from view.

Attempting a scan would render useless because he can't see their face and he could step forward to glance, but then it would be obvious that he's being nosy. So instead, he decides to stand still, eyes staring forward with enough intensity he could break glass, while his thoughts are still bouncing back and forth upon whether he should move or not.

Unbeknownst to Connor though, the unidentified individual has slid from inside the protective barrier the two men had cocooned around them and is now staring directly at him.

**'I must agree that I find that wall equally as interesting.'**

Connor, not staring at anything in particular, hears the voice speak inside his head and nearly jolts out of his artificial skin, LED spinning a stressed yellow.

His thirium pump beats faster as he slowly turns. Concerned heterochronic eyes lock with warm brown. Connor's breath hitches.

"Hello, Connor."

**_Markus..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, so that's the first chapter. I have really big plans for this book, so please, stick around and see it to the end. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update it soon. (Hopefully)


End file.
